Starting over
by blondieeeee111
Summary: Picking up where the series left off... They say starting over is the hardest part. Maybe its time for a new journey. LoVe
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. The song is by Buckcherry titled Sorry. Amazing song! give it a listen!

Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since she saw him. Two weeks since he wiped the floor with a Russian mobster's son.

He was dressed in his normal casual way. Jeans and a tee shirt. Both which probably cost more than her rent for the month.

The baseball cap he wore was a new addition. She couldn't ever remember seeing him wearing one. He wore it down low to hide most of his face. Like he was hiding. Which he should be. There was most certainly a hit on him by now.

"What are you doing here?" She said quietly.

He bit his lip standing at her doorstep uneasily.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked at him shell shocked. That's not what she was expecting him to say.

Did she? After all they had been through? Trust him with what? Her safety? Her heart ?

The latter was a lot harder. Safety wise, she did . She knew he would never put her in danger. Hell, he was always trying to keep her out of danger. She knew he would protect her at whatever cost and in a lot of ways that gave her comfort.

Her heart was another issue. The last two weeks gave her a lot time to evaluate their relationship. And her conversations with the new couple, that was Mac and Dick, were enlightening for a lack of a better word.

_**Flashback**_

It was the night of the showdown in the cafeteria. She should of been waiting with her dad to see the results of the Sheriff election but she couldn't stand to be around him. She had a sick feeling he was going to lose be because of her.

So instead she sat at the beach by herself not even with Backup to keep her company.

"Hey, V." she heard Mac's voice from behind her.

Veronica kept staring at the ocean not having the strength to look at her friend.

"Quite a show I missed today, huh?"

"They are going to kill him."

Mac stayed silent and slid down next to her on the sand.

"He reacted. Badly.. But this is Logan... and he sees someone hurting you and he reacts. Not always in the best way... but he does it out of love."

Veronica looked at her best friend with disbelief on her face.

"He beat up Piz. Badly, might I add, without knowing the full story. And now he used the son of a Russian mobster as a punching bag. And you are rationalizing this?"

Mac shrugged. "I spent a lot of time with Logan helping him with his project... He's not some monster.." She sighed and looked out at the water. The water was rougher than usual and the wind was picking up, like it was being fueled by all the emotions in the air.

"I just feel bad for him. He has tried to clean up his act. He loves you and all you do is push him away. You do anything to prove he is not worthy of you. You set these unattainable standards that no one could ever reach. You accused him of murder.. of rape.. of anything to make him look like a madman.."

Tears started to come down her face.

" I heard he beat up Moe and Mercer in a jail cell. .."

Veronica looked at her. "See! See how unstable he is?"

"Maybe if you weren't getting yourself into these messes he wouldn't have to do such things."

Veronica stayed silent, she knew she had a point. Mac got up and looked down at the blonde who had become her best friend over the past few years.

"I love you and... I think I might be in love with Dick.. And Logan is all he has.. And I can't see the only family he has self destruct. He has done some things that are inexcusable, I know that. And so does he. But you have too. You two are miserable without each other. And I'm not saying to get back together but maybe it's time to let the ghosts rest ya know? Forgiveness is a powerful thing."

And with that, she left Veronica on the beach with her thoughts. It was a lot to come to terms with. She knew she pushed Logan away every chance she could. She was her own worst enemy. She was scared. And being scared was not an emotion Veronica Mars was comfortable with.

The next morning after the results had came in that Keith Mars was officially reinstated as Sheriff, Veronica headed up the Grand to have a much needed talk with Logan.

She knocked on the door and patiently waited for an answer. There was no answer so she knocked again.

A few moments later, an obvious recently awoken Dick answered the door. "Ugh it's you ! What do you want? To shove another knife in his heart?"

Veronica sighed and squeezed herself under his arm that was leaning on the door frame. She started to head to his bedroom.

"He's not here." She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"He took off.. I don't know where he is." He looked at her sincerely.

Veronica sighed and sat on the coach. Her head in her hands.

"Listen, Ronnie..he's hurting.. He tries for you and all you do is stomp on his heart."

She looked up at him tears in her eyes. "You think I like hurting him?! Huh?" At this point she was on her feet glaring at him. "You think I want all of this?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just part of the Veronica Mars circus. You keep playing these games. You are all he has left and you don't give two shits!"

Veronica looked down at her feet. "We are all he has.." She stressed the "we"part.

Dick shrugged. "I guess you're right. But I would never turn my back on him like you."

If words could kill that would be a knife in her heart. She sat back down on the coach staring at her hands. She never looked at it like that. Had she really turned her back on him?

"I love him..I really do. I'm just.. I'm soo scared of being my mother."

This was a concept Dick Calabasas understood. He understood what is was like to not want to turn into your parent. To live in fear that you would wake up one day and realize you turned into the one thing you hated the most.

"Don't you think Logan feels the same way about Aaron?"

Veronica nodded.

Dick plopped himself next to her on the coach. "Your parents they are supposed to protect you, ya know? Instead he needed to be saved from them. Aaron abused him for years and Lynn... she was supposed to protect him and I guess the booze just took over.. Logan doesn't know how to respond to things other than with violence. That's how he was raised."

Veronica nodded. "I wish this all wasn't so complicated."

Dick nodded. " I know.. and Logan isn't a saint. He has done a lot of fucked up shit. I'm not going to make excuses for that but.. we're not kids anymore. Maybe it's time to leave the past in the past."

**End of Flashback**

She took deep breath and said the second most important three letter phrase anyone ever wants to hear."I trust you."

A small smile crept up on his face. "Then come with me."

Veronica raised a eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "You said you trusted me..."

"Okay."

He smiled gave her smile. "Let's go."

All the reasons why this was a bad idea flew through her mind. Because in reality this was a horrible idea but for once Veronica was going to follow her heart and not her head.

She left a note for her dad and grabbed her purse and jumped in Logan's Ranger Rover.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they pulled out of the parking lot of her apartment complex.

"You will see." He said cryptically.

"Where have you been?"

He shrugged. "Around.."

"Logan.." She said in a warning tone. She was not doing this again. They were not going keep secrets anymore.

"Honestly? I went to Mexico. Surfed a little. Slept a lot. "

She nodded and enjoyed the quiet ride. Logan popped in a CD and picked a song number.

**Oh, I had a lot to say  
Was thinkin' all my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same**

'Cause everything inside  
It never comes out right  
And when I see you cry  
It makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad  
I'm sorry You're blue  
I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you  
And I know  
I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss  
I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say  
I'm sorry

This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame

'Cause everything inside  
It never comes out right  
And when I see you cry  
It makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad  
I'm sorry You're blue  
I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you  
And I know  
I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss  
I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say  
I'm sorry

Every single day  
I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right, oh yeah  
Sorry

I'm sorry I'm bad  
I'm sorry You're blue  
I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you  
And I know  
I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss  
I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say  
I'm sorry  


She looked over at him as he sang along quietly to the song. Tears formed in her eyes but before she could say anything she noticed they were pulling into the private jet area of the airport.

"Logan..."

"You said you trust me Ronnie."

And she did. And trust is what lead Veronica Mars to get on a private plane with Logan Echolls with no knowledge of a destination.

Reviews are lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2.

"Time to wake up, Bobcat."

Veronica untangled her body from her blanket and stretched her body against the large leather sofa she was laying on. Eight hours later they had finally arrived to their destination.

Veronica still had no idea where they were. She had fallen asleep about a hour into watching The Big Lewinski and apparently slept the rest of the flight.

"Dare I ask where we are?"

He smirked and pulled her arm to follow him.

They departed the jet and Veronica took in their soundings. It appeared that they had landed in a private airport and lush trees and mountains could be seen in the distance.

'"Welcome to Brazil, Bobcat." Logan said dramatically spreading his arms out

"Brazil?" Veronica was shocked. Why in the world would he take her to Brazil? Mexico, sure. Vegas, maybe. But Brazil?

He smirked at her and motioned her to follow him. She followed him to a waiting black SUV. A man popped out of the driver seat, dressed neatly in a suite and a chauffeur's hat.

" Welcome, Mr. Lester." He said firmly and opened the back door.

Veronica raised a eyebrow. Why was the driver calling him by his mother's maiden name?

And before she could analyze anything else the man looked at her nodded toward her.

"Mrs. Lester."

Dumbfounded didn't even begin to describe what Veronica felt. Logan ushered her into the backseat of the SUV and quickly climbed in after her. The man closed the door firmly behind them and started to drive.

Veronica shot him a questioning look. Logan responded with his pointer finger to his lips.

"Straight to the resort, Mr. Lester?"

"Yes." Logan said shortly. He kept his eyes focused out on the scenery they were passing through the window.

At this point Veronica had no idea what was going on. But she knew if there was any time to start trusting Logan, now would be the time.

She reached over for his right hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He kept his eyes on what was going on outside but she was sure she saw a small smile creep on his handsome face.

They passed through a small seaside town and arrived at the resort which turned out to be a small but expensive looking hotel with several private cabanas along the coast.

"Wow, Logan this is beautiful!"

Logan grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

A perky young woman was at the front desk and as they approached her attention squared directly towards Logan. "Good Morning! Checking in? "

She was beautiful, Veronica had to admit. Her dark auburn hair was pulled back in a bun and she was dressed in a polished uniform. But her flirty attitude was not appreciated.

"Hello, Last name is Lester."

The young woman seemed a bit miffed at his dismissal but dutifully typed the name into the computer.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Lester, you are in the Cabana six. I can have Pablo bring you and your luggage there." She motioned to the also flawlessly dressed young man a few feet away.

Veronica looked up at Logan, seeing his jaw clenched made her feel uneasy. Yes, normal people traveled with luggage. Normal people did not just jump on a jet without knowing where they were going. Normal people didn't jump on a jet to a foreign country with their ex. But normalcy was never their strong suit.

"The airline lost our luggage. We should of had some things delivered here already."

The girl typed quickly in her computer and gave him a smile. "Yes of course, some items were delivered late last night and were put in your Cabana."

The young man nodded towards the couple. "Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Lester."

Pablo led them to Cabana six which turned out to be the Cabana farthest from the hotel, nestled on the beach and extremely private. No other cabanas, or anything else for that matter, were in sight. The cabana looked like a hut to Veronica. A very expensive hut but a hut no less. There was a hot tub and large two person swing on the deck along with a small table and four chairs. Cozy yet still luxurious.

Pablo led them into the perfectly decorated three bedroom Cabana. It screamed modern luxury yet somehow authentically Brazilian.

"If you need absolutely anything, the list of numbers are next to the phone." Pablo handed Logan a key.

"Thank you Pablo."Logan handed him a tip and Pablo promptly left the couple alone .

"Wow.. Logan this is amazing!"

"Glad you like it Ronnie. I called ahead and a personal shopper dropped off some clothing and toiletries that I hope are up to your standards." He motioned to the several bags laid out on the sofa in the massive great room.

Veronica pulled out a pair of jeans out of a bag and surveyed them.

"Yes, Diesel jeans are acceptable." She remarked with an eye roll. Leave it to Logan to buy her expensive clothing for no other reason than the fact he wouldn't let her pack a bag from home.

He ignored her sarcasm and looked around the cabana. Veronica sat on a chaise lounge and watched him survey the cabana with a critical eye. His behavior was odd to say the least. She was more than sure he had been in his fair share of luxury suites so their accommodations shouldn't be anything too extraordinary to him.

She had so many questions for him. What were they doing here? Why was he using an alias? So many questions to be answered. But she figured they had some time for the question and answer portion of their trip.

Right now, all she could think about was how sexy his quiet and somber demeanor was.

She rose from her spot and walked towards him. "Sooo... Mr. Lester. What are we going to do in this big old cabana?" She gave him her famous head tilt that made him weak.

"Oh Mrs. Lester, I can think of a few things." He backed her up against the island in the kitchen and rested his arms on either side of her.

They stood with their lips inches apart. "I missed you Bobcat." And as he lowered his mouth to capture hers a hard knock was heard from the front door.

"I think our visitors are here." Logan said quietly. He kissed Veronica's nose and walked over to the front door.

Reviews are nice!


End file.
